Come Back to Me
by BMJames97
Summary: Charlotte Hatfield's family has been hating the McCoys for as long as she can remember, she has also been friends with her cousin William 'Cap' Hatfield for as long a she can remember. As their friendship become something more they are drawn deeper into the bloody feud. Now they must choose whether to keep old hatreds alive or to let go of the past. Cap Hatfield x OC
1. Chapter 1: One Blue One White

Charlotte sat in the living room, looking round at her family as they prepared to go to court. Her Aunt Levicy was organising her children in her Sunday best while her Uncle Anse was talking to her Uncle Ellison and her Pa about the lawsuit filed by the McCoys. All over one little pig, Charlotte fought the urge to snort. It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. She looked at her Pa. Lias Hatfield was a big man with grey creeping through his black beard and hair and wrinkles around his brown eyes. Charlotte looked very little like her Pa; at sixteen, she was the spitting image of her Ma with long curls of dark chocolate brown hair and eyes the colour of new leaves. She was slender and petite with dainty little hands and full lips the colour of raspberries. She was short though shorter than her taller male cousins, something they never let her forget. Charlotte looked over at her cousins, Johnse and Will. Johnse was thought to be the more handsome of the two with thick blonde hair and pale blue eyes that all the girls gushed over, Will was leaner and more wiry than his older brother and rapidly becoming the taller of the two. His blonde hair was lighter and longer and his blue eyes were like a summer sky. A thick bandage hid one eye at the moment from where Will had caught a splinter in the eye during at his Pa's logging mill. Charlotte got along well with both her cousins but preferred Will's company to Johnse's. Johnse could be a damned fool sometimes.

"C'mon you lot," her Aunt Levicy called and they all filed outside. Charlotte clambered into the wagon with her Aunt Levicy, her Uncle Ellison and her two cousins Cotton and Will. The others all rode and would meet up with the rest of the family at the courthouse. Charlotte relaxed into the sway of the wagon, looking around her.

"Charlotte look a rabbit!" Cotton yelled in her ear, making Charlotte flinch. Sure enough though when she followed his gaze there was a rabbit disappearing from sight not far from the road. Charlotte smiled at her cousin, Cotton was a sweet boy but he was simple. Everyone called him Cotton or Cotton Top because of the colour of his hair. He was remarkably child-like despite being fifteen. Charlotte had always had a soft spot for Cotton and looked after him like a mother hen. They arrived in Pikeville and met up with Floyd who the McCoys were suing over one of his pigs supposedly being theirs. Charlotte sighed and followed her Pa towards the courthouse. Things were only getting worse between her family and the McCoys.

The courtroom was filled with the chatter of people like the sound of bees in the summertime. Charlotte ignored them as she moved to sit down amongst her family, her Pa moving in front of her to stand behind her Uncle Anse and her Aunt Levicy. Charlotte sat next to Robert E. in an empty seat; glad she had the excuse to leave a space between her and Bill Staton who reeked of spirits. She sat watching the rest of her family file into the courthouse with the McCoys, making the small room cramped and stuffy.

"How's the eye doing?" Jim asked Will behind her. Over the chatter Charlotte heard William say,

"Gone milky, capped over," his voice surly and Charlotte sighed. Since he had lost his eye, Will had been as touchy as a mean dog, snapping at everybody. Charlotte missed being able to talk to him without getting her head bitten off.

"Let me see it," said Jim and Charlotte tensed, Jim never knew when to leave well enough alone, pushing and poking until he got a reaction. She looked behind her to see Jim fighting with Will to lift the bandage covering Will's bad eye and she looked away knowing Will wouldn't want anyone to see his eye yet. His protests carried over the noise and Robert E. looked behind him, before Will snapped,

"Turn around," Charlotte glanced over at them both shaking her head,

"Robert E. behave youself," she scolded her young cousin lightly, for a moment he held her eyes rebelliously before looking away and Charlotte relaxed, wondering where Johnse was. Jim's voice carried to her again from where he was leaning on Will's shoulder, sipping whiskey from a flask.

"Im gonna call you Cap," he said and Charlotte tilted her head slightly to hear better though she knew it was rude to eavesdrop.

"Captain, Cap. Like your Daddy, shows you're an important person," Jim continued. Will remained silent.

"Good name Cap," said Jim.

Charlotte waited to see what Will would think of the name.

"Yeah I like it," her cousin answered almost thoughtfully. Charlotte grinned slightly it was a good name. She rolled it round in her head, Cap, it suited Will right down to the ground but she didn't think she'd call him that yet. At least Jim had taken Will under his wing she thought to herself, though Jim certainly was far from the best choice. Charlotte looked up as her Uncle Wall entered the courtroom and Cotton called out in his childish voice,

"Hi Uncle Wall," Charlotte shook her head and frowned at the McCoy's making fun. Though she didn't know exactly what had happened between their families and she had never been game enough to ask her Pa, she knew her family and the McCoy's hated one another. She knew it from the time she was born and hated the McCoys just the same. Her Pa sat next to her, and Charlotte smiled quickly at him before returning her attention to her Uncle.

"Court is in session, thank to those members of the jury for coming here today and agreeing to serve. I know most of ya'll got crops, stock needs tending, so I ain't gonna keep you from your task any longer than necessary," Charlotte listened calmly, glaring with glittering green eyes at Bill Staton as he waved his whiskey flask around. Damned fool, she thought to herself, as Perry Cline got to his feet. Charlotte thought she had never seen such a shifty man in her life. He reminded her of a snake and she knew the story of how he'd tried to bamboozle her Uncle Anse out of his land was true. She listened to his words and rolled her eyes at how shifty the man even sounded, laughing with the rest of her family at her Uncle Wall's rebuff of his speech. Talbot McCoy fixed her with a glare and Charlotte met his eyes with her own, daring him to say something. She wasn't afraid of anyone let alone a McCoy and she held his gaze until he turned away.

"Do you mean to call witnesses?" Charlotte watched as Perry Cline began to call Old Randall and his wife Sally to the stand. Her Uncle thankfully sped things up by simply stating the obvious,

"So to put it plain the McCoys say that it is their pig and the Hatfields say that ain't true," Perry Cline looked mighty put out but let her Uncle continue,

"Is the pig in court today?" he asked Floyd who shifted uneasily and Charlotte fought the urge to laugh, she knew Floyd and his wife had eaten the pig ages ago, with them sending over some pork for her Aunt.

"No it ain't," said Floyd, her Uncle looked at him sideways,

"Why not?" he asked, Floyd looked at his wife who shrugged,

"It done been eat," Floyd said, and Charlotte fought back a grin as several members of her family laughed outright.

"Alright Floyd you got any witness saw it before you butchered the swine to say it was your notch," her Uncle asked and Floyd looked troubled,

"I didn't know I needed one, you gimme a couple hours I might could come up with somebody," Just then Bill Staton stood up, obviously half drunk, his whiskey flask in his hand.

"I seen it! The hog in question that is and I seen Floyd actually cut that short's ear," he announced and Charlotte rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Uh do I need to say I swear it on the Bible?" he asked and her uncle Wall chuckled,

"I'd advise you not to," he answered making a few people laugh. Charlotte rolled her eyes as Bill continued,

" That pig had black spots on his hams as I recollect and Floyd's hand slipped when he cut the notch bloody near cut his thumb off," Her uncle Wall cut in a he began to ramble,

"That's enough Bill, I trust ya'll give Bill Staton's testimony the respect it deserves,"

"I-I ain't quite done yet," Bill, protested and her uncle banged his cane on the bench,

"You sit down!" he said with exasperated with the man. Charlotte barely contained her laughter, her shoulders shaking as Bill sat down.

"Members of the jury who thinks the pig belonged to Floyd Hatfield?" All of the Hatfield jury members raised their hand as expected. However when her uncle asked who believed the pig belonged to the McCoys, Charlotte noticed Selkirk McCoy did not raise his hand. He appeared deep in thought and started when her uncle said his name.

"Selkirk McCoy, you didn't vote one or thither,"

"Well he votes uncle Randall," said Parris as his brother Squirrel leaned over and whacked Selkirk. Her uncle leaned forward,

"He has to be the one to say so Parris," he said, and Selkirk looked even more nervous as he said,

"Well I'm tryin do the right thing here, you see I am of the McCoy family but well truth is deep down I do believe that pig was one of Floyd Hatfield's razorbacks," Her family began nodding knowing they had won. Charlotte grinned, suddenly Randall McCoy leapt to his feet,

"You're a lying spawn of Hell, who voted his Hatfield wife apron strings," he yelled, Charlotte glared at him. He had no damn right to speak about her cousin that way!

"Oh Randall just leave her on out this," her uncle Anse interceded, "Gonna give yourself apoplexy all this to do over a pig," Randall appeared quite mad as he lunged forward,

"This is about honor, about lying, stealing and murdering," he yelled,

"Objection that is not pertinent to the case," her uncle said but it was too late.

"It's about sin Devil Anse what's Christian right and damnation wrong," Charlotte like the rest of her family leapt to her and glared at the McCoys angrily as her Aunt Levicy put a restraining hand on her uncle Anse's arm.

"Order! This case is dismissed, everybody get the Hell outta here!" he uncle Wall shouted, clearly hoping to stop a fight if he could get them to disperse. Then Parris and Selkirk fell to the ground with Parris on top of Selkirk hitting him. Charlotte felt like cursing in frustration. She was then shoved aside by her Pa as he stepped in front of her, shielding her with his big body. A gunshot broke up the ruckus, and everyone froze turning to her Uncle Wall with his gun pointed at the ceiling. Charlotte glanced around the room and noticed several guns had been drawn though the fight between Parris and Selkirk had been pulled apart, leaving both men breathless and red faced. Charlotte also noticed with a start that Will had drawn a gun too, though his Pa had a hand on his arm preventing him from doing anything dumb.

"I will gut-shoot the next agitator who disrespects my courtroom, Hatfield or McCoy," her Uncle Wall thundered and Charlotte looked at him in shock. Surely he wouldn't shoot his own kin, then again maybe he would, Charlotte thought looking warily at the gun in her Uncle's hand. Her Uncle Anse stayed calm, clearly willing to let things go and Charlotte placed a restraining hand on her Pa's arm, willing him to do the same. Randall McCoy, however would not, shouting for all to hear,

"This is what I shoulda expected from a Hatfield court," Charlotte looked anxiously at her uncle Wall; she had never seen him so furious as he cocked his gun, aiming directly at Randall. She froze, her eyes flicking between the two men as her Uncle growled at Randall,

"One more word McCoy and I'll hold you in contempt," Randall paused and began to leave but to Charlotte's surprise her uncle Anse said quietly,

"You better watch your hide preacher McCoy," Charlotte waited holding her breath, hoping that it wouldn't dissolve into another fight,

"Here's scripture for you; blood touches blood," Randall snapped back, before he shot one last scathing glare at her uncle Anse and stormed out of the courtroom, his family following him out. Not until the last McCoy had left the room did Charlotte lower her guard letting out a sigh of relief. Her Pa turned to her, worry in his brown eyes as he studied his daughter,

"You all right darlin?" he asked in his gruff voice, Charlotte smiled up at him.

"Fine Pappy," she said lightly before following him out of the courtroom and into the street. They ended up sitting listening to her uncle Wall and Uncle Anse watching Cotton play his Pa at checkers. She ignored the conversation that her Uncle Wall and her Uncle Anse were having in favour of focusing on the game of checkers being played out in front of her, Cotton was losing. Her Pa was playing his guitar mainly ignoring the conversation too. Charlotte was busy directing Cotton how to win, much to her uncle Ellison's disapproval when a shout from over the street drew her attention, fearing a fight she looked up to see Bill Staton yelling after the retreating backs of Parris and Squirell McCoy.

"If any McCoy's come after me, I'll take you down!" he yelled drunkenly before disappearing back into the pub. Charlotte glanced at her Uncle Anse, his face was like stone as he studied the situation before he began walking towards the pub. Charlotte watched him go. Her Pa watched him too before beginning to play his guitar again.

Growing bored with watching Cotton lose at checkers, Charlotte wandered away seeking the rest of her family.

"Looking for someone Lottie?" came a cheeky voice from behind her; Charlotte whirled around, startled, only to see Will grinning at her. He was the only one who called her Lottie. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, she hated the nickname and he knew it.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," she scolded much to his amusement, his grin widening.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, Charlotte's eyes narrowed to slits and she opened her mouth to answer him hotly when he cut her off,

"You didn't answer my question,"

Charlotte was momentarily thrown before answering,

"No not really just bored," Will nodded, he was obviously as bored as she was but they had no way to get home until everyone else was ready to leave.

"Me too," he said shortly moving to sit on the nearest porch, dangling his long legs over the edge. Charlotte sat down next to him; she was short enough that her skirt was at least a few inches off the ground, saving it from the mud.

"How's your eye?" she asked softly, Will snorted, rolling his visible eye. Charlotte glared at him, still expecting an answer.

"Fine don't know why everyone keeps asking," Will said grumpily, scuffing his boots in the mud. Charlotte felt like rolling her eyes in response but restrained herself,

"Because we worry about you Will" Will studied her for a moment, clearly thinking about what she'd said.

"Cap," he said, Charlotte glanced at Will in confusion,

"What?"

"Call me Cap," Charlotte studied him for a moment. Clearly he had decided he liked the name Jim had given him.

"Okay then," Cap grinned at her, and she answered it with a grin of her own, before sighing and looking out at the sky.

"I'd better go find your Ma and see if she is ready to leave," she said, Cap nodded and helped her to her feet before heading off on his own. Charlotte watched him go for a moment, contemplating the change in her cousin since his accident. He had grown up almost, becoming more somber and serious than he was before.

She found her Aunt Levicy talking with Floyd's wife Grace and talked with them until her Pa and her Uncle Anse showed up and they began to head home. Charlotte had come with her Aunt in the wagon and she followed her over to where Cap was already seated with Cotton and her Uncle Ellison. Her Uncle Wall would stay in town while her Uncle Anse would ride his black gelding.

Charlotte snatched up her skirt and went to haul herself into the wagon, however a strong warm hand grabbed hers and dragged her forward off balance causing her to land almost on top of Cap. She glared at him as she untangled herself. She knew he'd been only trying to help but she could still hear her Uncle Ellison chuckling over how red she had turned the whole ride home.

Dinner was a wonderful stew made by her Aunt with her help. Charlotte sat next to her Pa as the men talked over what had happened in the courtroom. Johnse and Cap were talking while the little ones were busy creating a mess that Charlotte was glad she wouldn't have to clean up.

Charlotte ate in silence listening to the conversation around her before looking up when she felt someone's eyes on her. She met her Aunt's warm dark brown eyes with her own gentle green ones, her Aunt just smiled at her before looking away. Charlotte shook her head slightly confused before finishing her dinner.

Charlotte helped her Aunt Levicy wash up from dinner, scrubbing the dirty plates, the hot water in the basin making her hands go wrinkly while one of her cousins dried them. Once finished she glanced out the window to see her cousin William sitting on the front porch watching the sunset. She sighed, dried her hands on her apron and stepped outside. He still had the bandage wrapped around his head; covering his milky eye from view despite the fact Charlotte knew his eye was fully healed. Charlotte studied him briefly,

"Cap you gotta take that bandage off sometime," she said as she walked up behind him. Jim had started calling him Cap and the nickname had stuck with the whole family calling him that now including Charlotte. Cap looked over his shoulder at her before turning away with a huff before asking, in a soft voice,

"What about what people will say?" Charlotte sat down next to him, fixing her eyes on the sunset painting the sky in brilliant shades of gold, red, pink and orange. She knew how hard he was taking the loss of his eye and how badly he would be picked on for it by the McCoys. Still she wasn't going to let him hide behind that bandage forever.

"Who care what they say?" she said, keeping her eyes forward. Cap seemed to consider this for a moment before he said, in a voice as bitter and sour as a lemon,

"I'm half-blind Lizzy," Charlotte turned, fixing him with a piercing glare with her green eyes.

"You ain't blind though and you coulda been so stop bellyaching about what you ain't got and start being thankful for what you do," her voice was hard and flat but not angry. She knew if she got angry he would and she would get nowhere. It was typical of Cap, he could be coaxed along to doing something but if you tried to make him, he would dig his heels in like a mule only Charlotte reckoned about twice as stubborn.

"What would you know?" Cap snapped, glaring at her with his blue eye, Charlotte sighed.

"I know that if you leave it on people will talk more and eventually your Pa will make you take it off anyhow," she said softly, holding his gaze. Cap looked away, staring out into the trees blankly.

"Maybe your right but you ain't seen my eye and if you did you wouldn't say to take it off," he said his voice quiet, Charlotte sensed how delicate the situation was and held Cap's blue eye. He was looking at her with a lost air about him she had never seen before. He was scared she realized almost with a start. Scared of what people would think, of what she would think and of being blind.

"Can I see it?" she asked quietly, Cap studied her for a moment, his handsome face unreadable. Charlotte feared she may have asked too much and went to stand when he said so softly she almost didn't hear him,

"Alright," she looked back at him, he was sitting stock still as though preparing himself for a flogging. He made no move to take the bandage from his head however so Charlotte reached out with slightly shaking hands and began to unwrap it. Cap's one visible eye never left her face as she slowly unwound the bandage until it fell away. Charlotte let it fall onto the rough wooden planks of the porch and studied Cap.

His eye was pure white like freshly fallen snow, contrasting sharply with the clear piercing blue of his other eye. He was still just as handsome as ever though, and Charlotte reached out to touch his face feeling the slight scratch of his whiskers on her hand. Cap closed his eyes briefly under her touch before opening them again.

"S'not so bad," she breathed, lightly tracing over his cheek with her thumb. Cap looked at her closely and she met his gaze unafraid.

"Really?" he said softly, Charlotte nodded dropping her hand from his face. Cap looked away at the sunset, which was fading as night began to fall. Charlotte waited for him to speak not wanting to break the tenuous trust that had formed between them in the last few moments.

"I used to be the best shot in the family," Charlotte gazed at him but he refused to look at her, keeping his face turned away.

"So start practising," she said briskly, Cap looked at her, his face shocked, Charlotte grinned at his surprise,

"What?" he said astounded. Charlotte held his gaze her voice utterly serious when she answered despite the grin on her face,

"Practice, practice shooting until your not only the best shot in the family but in the county," she encouraged. Cap seemed to be mulling this over, his face thoughtful before turning determined,

"I will be the best," was all he said, his voice ringing with utter surety. Charlotte smiled gently at him glad she had helped. Then they heard her Aunt Levicy calling,

"Cap! Charlotte! Get in here!" she called, Charlotte sighed and Cap dragged himself to his feet. As he bent to snatch up the bandage Charlotte caught his hand meeting his mismatched eyes, her gaze gentle.

"Trust me," was all she said. A silent conversation took place between them and Cap nodded before offering her his hand which Charlotte accepted letting him pull her to her feet. They left the bandage on the porch as they went inside.

If her Aunt was surprised to see Cap without his bandage she didn't say anything as she bustled around organizing the little ones for bed. Charlotte headed to bed herself soon after still thinking about Cap and the bandage.

When she arose early the next morning, she stepped out into a whirlwind. From what she could gather Parris and Squirrel McCoy had lay in wait for Bill Staton and murdered him. Charlotte was sickened; sure Bill was a rowdy drunk but to murder him? It was typical of the McCoys she thought bitterly as she watched her Uncles and her cousins get organised to go after Parris and Squirrel. She noticed Cap still wasn't wearing the bandage and no one had commented on it though she seen a surprised look on Johnse's face when he seen his brother. Cap was not as touchy today either, smiling sadly at Charlotte as she wandered over to him.

"Good to see you left it off," she said as she drew near enough. Cap just nodded, pulling on his coat. Charlotte caught a glimpse of his gun in its holster and felt a brief stab of worry over her cousin and she reached out to place a hand on his arm, Cap looked back at her, surprise etched on his face.

"What?" he asked his tone as surprised as his face.

"Be careful," Charlotte said and he grinned at her. A cheeky smirk that instantly made Charlotte want to take back her words but to her surprise he didn't tease her.

"I will be," was all he said before following the rest of the men out the door. Charlotte didn't know why she had been concerned so much about her cousin. He would be fine, yet she had been. She watched them leave out the window before turning away and helping her Aunt with the chores. As she kneaded some dough for bread, she let her mind wander wondering if they had caught Parris and Squirrel yet.

It wasn't until later that night that they all filed back, grumbling to each other. Charlotte was shocked to find that her Uncle Wall had released Parris and Squirrel. She couldn't understand why. He knew they were guilty! She shook her head slightly like a dog trying to get water out of its ears before she continued setting the table for dinner. It was beyond her. She sat with the rest of her family as they discussed the day's events.

"See told you I'd be careful," said Cap from his seat beside her. Charlotte rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah," she grumbled looking down at her half empty plate. When she looked up Cap was staring at her with strange mismatched gaze. It didn't bother her but it did look strange, the one blue eye and the one white.

"What?" She groused, narrowing her eyes slightly. Cap just shook his head before looking away. Charlotte watched him for moment before she turned meeting her Pa's questioning brown gaze. For some strange reason she felt the urge to blush and duck her head. Mentally shaking her head at her own foolishness she rose to her feet to help her Aunt clear the table.

Soon the little ones were all tucked up in bed and her Uncles were outside on the porch while her Aunt was fixing a shirt. Charlotte sat opposite her, staring into the fire fiddling with a small gold locket around her neck. Inside was a picture of her Ma; Charlotte had never known her beyond what she had been told. The woman in the locket could've been Charlotte though that didn't tell her much. Her Ma had died bringing her into this world so her Aunt Levicy was practically her Ma. Still Charlotte couldn't help wonder what her Ma was like, had she been a kind woman? Gentle? What little habits had she had? Charlotte would never know.

"What you thinking bout Charlotte?" her Aunt's voice cutting through Charlotte's thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Charlotte started slightly before looking at her Aunt. She was regarding her closely, her brown eyes gentle. Charlotte just smiled and shook her head,

"Nothing important, just thinking" she said before rising to her feet fighting a yawn. She said good night to her aunt and her Uncles, giving her Pa a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to bed. Before she did she stuck her head into her cousins room to wish them goodnight too. As she did she froze in shock, Cap was standing his shirt off, baring his chest while he talked to Johnse who was already in bed. Lizzy found her eyes tracing the hard muscles of his chest and stomach and the clean lines of his shoulders, her breath caught and her heart beat faster in her chest. Charlotte then came to her senses and tore herself away disappearing into her room without saying goodnight. As she lay in bed she couldn't get the sight out of her cousin's bare chest out of her mind. She had seen Cap like that many times when they had gone swimming when they were little but he had changed since then, Charlotte thought to herself. This was ridiculous though! It was Will for goodness sake! The image of her cousin came back into her mind and Charlotte cursed quietly. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fool

Election Day was in full swing, the brightly coloured stalls standing out from the dusky colours of the forest around them while the crowds of people moved between the stalls, talking and laughing. The music from the dancing drifted through the breeze to Charlotte as she sat on Johnse's whiskey wagon with Cap and Robert E. listening to her Pa trying to coax Johnse into giving him some of the whiskey. Charlotte shook her head before continuing to watch Cap as he taught Robert E. his letters. She had never known Cap to be so patient but here he sat slowly coaxing Robert E. through the book and correcting him lightly when made a mistake. Charlotte smiled slightly to herself; with all the practice he had had around his siblings Cap was going to be a wonderful father someday. She started; where on God's green earth had that come from? This was Cap he was practically her brother! Shaking her head she refocused on her Pa and Johnse.

"You want free whiskey, you go talk to Talbot McCoy over there" Johnse snapped, standing protectively in front of the keg, gesturing toward where Talbot's whiskey wagon was. Her Pa grinned,

"I might do that," he said cheekily and Charlotte fought the urge to whack her cousin round the head for getting her Pa involved with the McCoys in any capacity.

"Cap! Robert E. Ya'll take over," said Johnse suddenly surprising Charlotte who followed his gaze and gave a soft curse as she spotted Roseanna McCoy making eyes at him. Charlotte rolled her own bright green eyes and turned away back to where her Pa was scolding Cap lightly for spilling his whiskey.

"Charlotte help me out here," her Pa entreated, Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him as both he and Cap looked at her,

"Why?" she said a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. Her Pa grinned,

"Cap won't let me have a drink and I'm thirsty," he said in his most persuading voice. Charlotte's face went blank not giving anything away and her Pa winked at Cap only to look shocked when said,

"Find some water," and turned to help Robert E. with his letters. Cap laughed, and Charlotte hid a grin as her Pa looked at her slack jawed,

"Betrayed by my own daughter," he said with a laugh, before wandering away. Charlotte looked up meeting Cap's amused gaze with her own. He had forsaken the bandage entirely and had learnt to ignore the remarks about his eye. Charlotte though, found they still riled her. It wasn't Cap's fault he was half blind, he hadn't chosen to be and he couldn't change it either. Charlotte studied her cousin briefly as he talked with Skunk-hair, he had grown now standing taller than his brother and he had filled out slightly though he was still wiry. The image of his bare chest swirled in her mind again and she shook herself.

"Charlotte what's this letter?" Robert E. asked and Charlotte turned her attention back to the boy. She had just finished explaining a word to Robert E when Cap made a scathing noise that made her look up and follow his gaze to see Johnse disappearing with Roseanna McCoy. Charlotte froze, she knew her cousin was a fool but surely he wasn't that dumb. She glanced at Cap whose face was openly disgusted; she looked back at the pair and wanted to hit Johnse more than ever.

"Bloody fool," Cap muttered turning and catching her eye. He shook his head and Charlotte sighed,

"He is but you won't change him," she said simply. Cap sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Nope but we have to clean up the mess all the same," Charlotte knew what Cap said was true; they had always covered for Johnse when they were younger and they were both sick of it.

"Then lets not," Cap studied her for a moment,

"What are you saying?" Charlotte shrugged,

"Lets not cover for him, we can't cover this up anyhow," Cap nodded and Charlotte turned back to Robert E. who was cursing the book thoroughly.

"Don't you use that sort of language young man," she scolded, Robert E. glared at her but didn't answer her back knowing she would cuff him round the ear if he did.

"Talbot McCoy is staring at you," Cap's voice cut through Charlotte's concentration and her head jerked up to look at him.

"What?" she said frowning and Cap repeated his statement. Charlotte glanced over towards where Talbot was standing and nearly fell off the wagon when he was indeed staring at her. She looked back at Cap; he was glaring at Talbot his hands clenched to fists by his sides. Charlotte laughed lightly causing Cap to look at her like she'd lost her marbles.

"What's so funny?" he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You, as if I would look twice at a McCoy," she said still laughing at her cousin. Cap rolled his blue eye at her and helped her down from the wagon as she told Robert E. his lessons were done for now.

"I know you wouldn't but doesn't mean I like him looking at you like that," aid Cap when she was standing next to him. Charlotte met his eyes calmly,

"Well ignore him, he ain't worth the trouble," she said reasonably, Cap grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Since when you all responsible and reasonable anyhow?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Charlotte narrowed her eyes and whacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Since always," she snapped, slightly offended. Cap just chuckled; she could feel his shoulders shaking and was suddenly well aware of how close he was. She could feel the heat from his body soaking through her blouse to her skin making it tingle and her heat beat slightly faster, she could smell him all around her a mix of horses, gunpowder and mint that was strangely pleasant.

Cap glanced down at her and there was something different in his gaze, it was intense, making Charlotte's mouth go dry. She swallowed nervously, her lips parting slightly. Cap suddenly seemed to shake himself and pulled away. Charlotte too came back to her senses and shook her head. What had she been thinking? She forced herself to focus on the fair, staring out across the stalls.

Her Pa was sitting trying to play a fiddle and Charlotte grinned. Her Pa had always wanted a fiddle, she wondered lightly where he had got it. She searched the fair but couldn't find Johnse or Roseanna McCoy and prayed that they would come back soon and there would be no trouble.

"What you worryin bout?" Cap drawled from beside her pulling her from her thoughts.

"Your fool brother and Roseanna McCoy," she answered, Cap frowned.

"Fair enough," he muttered scuffing the ground with her feet. Charlotte sighed, and turned away to find Robert E., the boy was busy trying to sneak whiskey. He froze at the sound of her voice,

"Robert E.! Just what do you think your doing?" she said, Cap looked over and burst out laughing at the 'oh crap' look on his younger brother's face. Charlotte raised her eyebrows and Robert E. jumped down from the cart. Cap caught him as he ran past and soon the two of them were mock fighting while Charlotte leaned against one of the stall poles watching them with a content smile on her face. Cap was careful with Robert being gentle enough not to hurt but rough enough that he wasn't pampering the boy. Again the thought drifted into Charlotte's mind that he would make a great father and again she shook herself at her runaway thoughts as Cap swung playfully at her and she ducked laughing,

"Go annoy your brother," she said, still laughing, Cap just shot a cheeky grin at her before picking his brother up by the leg.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you two were married and my son was yours," Charlotte turned to meet her Aunt Levicy's laughing brown eyes, shaking her head at her.

"You shouldn't tease Aunt Levicy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not," her Aunt said sliding her arm through Charlotte's. Charlotte looked at her Aunt and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"We don't look at each other like that," Charlotte protested, her Aunt laughed.

"You do but you just don't realise it," her Aunt said before shaking her head and walking away leaving Charlotte confused in her wake, well more confused than she had already been.

Looking around Charlotte spied Cotton ducking for apples in a barrel nearby. Her eyes narrowed when she spied Parris, Squirrel, Talbot and Phamer McCoy not far away behind him laughing at his attempts to catch an apple. Charlotte cursed lightly, and began marching over to lead Cotton away and give those McCoy boys damn good tongue lashing. Cap however beat her over to Cotton though and jamming Cotton's hat on his head he called over to the McCoys, contempt in his every word,

"Easy to laugh in a bunch ain't it?" Charlotte didn't stop though marching past him, to stand directly in front of the McCoys, her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing.

"You think its funny to pick on a simple boy?" she snarled, they all looked at her in shock and Charlotte sensed that they were going to laugh at her if she didn't make them think about what she was saying.

"Your all bloody cowards, picking on him just because he doesn't understand enough to fight back. You got into a fight with a real man you'd all run away like little girls," Charlotte watched with glittering satisfaction as Phamer's jaw dropped open, Parris and Squirrel looked at one another in shock and Talbot's face turned an ugly red with anger.

"You shame your family and you disgust me," Charlotte spat before turning away and marching towards Cap her head held high and her eyes blazing.

"Well you sure showed them," Cap remarked, Charlotte rolled her eyes at his teasing tone and turned to Cotton.

"You okay?" she asked, Cotton looked strange like he had this morning when his Pa had stopped the McCoys picking on him.

"You didn't have to that," he said quietly, Charlotte sighed and wrapped her arms around Cotton.

"Yes I did," she said softly, squeezing her cousin tight. She met Cap's eyes, they were filled with the same quiet outrage she was sure was in her own. It wasn't right to pick on Cotton the way they did no matter what feud was between their families.

"C'mon lets go home," she said lightly, leading Cotton over to his Pa before clambering up onto the wagon with her Aunt Levicy. They headed home that night and Charlotte reflected she should have known the sense of peace she felt wouldn't last.

Charlotte looked astounded at Cap as they sat in front of the fireplace watching her Uncle Anse dress down Johnse for being so dumb to bring Roseanna home.

"He can't mean it can he?" Charlotte whispered to Cap who shrugged, his mismatched eyes locked on his brother. Charlotte however looked at Roseanna McCoy. She was a pretty girl with blonde hair the same colour as Johnse's and pretty crystal blue eyes. Charlotte instantly hated her, not because of anything she had done and not because she was a McCoy but because she knew this girl was gonna cause a whole lot of trouble for her family. Whether it was between each other, she glanced at Johnse and his Pa who were still arguing and back at Roseanna, or by adding more fuel to the fire that burned already burned as hot as hell between their two families. She was shocked when her Uncle asked that she make a palette up for Roseanna in her room that she shared with the girls. She didn't protest however, just got up and began making the palette up. When she was done, she walked back out into the main room, Cap was still in front of the fire glaring at Johnse as he sat talking to Roseanna. Charlotte scowled but stayed calm as she walked up to the pair of fools.

"Your bed's ready," she said shortly ignoring the bright smile Roseanna offered her.

"Thank you," She said, Charlotte just turned and walked away to sit next to Cap. She pulled out her sewing and started stitching up one of her Pa's old shirts; she could hear her Pa's off key playing outside and scowled again. Tonight was just not a good night for anything. Cap next to her chuckled and it was Charlotte's turn to look at him as though he was insane.

"What you laughing at?" she said testily and her cousin laughed louder.

"You, I'm laughing at you and your face like a storm cloud," Charlotte glared at him, narrowing her eyes as she did.

"Sorry, its just funny seeing someone so tiny so angry," Cap said sheepishly. Charlotte gave a tiny disgruntled huff before turning back to her sewing, determined to ignore her cousin.

"Aw don't be like that Lottie, I'm just teasing you," Cap said entreatingly and she turned back to her cousin with a sigh.

"I know I'm just in a grouch," she said, setting her sewing aside unable to bring herself to do it tonight. Cap nodded, he knew exactly what she meant.

"Still bet Old Randall throws a fit worth seeing when he finds out," Cap said with satisfaction. Charlotte giggled at the thought, it was a horrible thought and yet it was she had to admit, quite amusing.

"Yeah, you reckon he goes the same colour as Talbot when he gets mad?" she said through giggles and Cap's shoulders began to shake with repressed laughter.

"What's so funny you two?" came her Aunt Levicy's voice, making the both look up at her guiltily.

"Nothing Mama," said Cap quickly, Charlotte nodded but when she caught her Aunt's dark brown gaze she felt the odd urge to blush as she recalled her Aunt's words at the fair today. Her Aunt had always been like that though. Urging her to marry either Johnse or Cap so she would really be her daughter. Charlotte knew if she had a choice she would choose Cap every time. Johnse had proved tonight just how much of an idiot he could be.

"Sure," her Aunt said in a tone that said clearly 'I don't believe you' before moving to ship the little ones off to bed. Charlotte sighed and leaned back into the comfort of the chair, letting her eyes drift shut.

"Tired?" Cap asked and she nodded still not opening her eyes. She contemplated going to bed and knew she should but she just couldn't bring herself to move from the comfort of the chair and the warmth of the fire. She let herself drift, ignoring the chatter around her,

"Lottie c'mon wake up," a gentle hand on her shoulder shook her back awake and she looked up into Cap's eyes. She had never really noticed just how blue his blue eye was until now and she felt now like she was drowning in both the blue and the white.

"Hmm," she said sleepily her voice thick as she slowly came back to herself.

"C'mon you need to go to bed," he said gently, lifting her to her feet. Charlotte swayed slightly still not quite awake and he wrapped an arm around her and guided her back to her room. She could see the sleeping forms of her cousins and Roseanna already inside.

"Thanks Cap," she said softly and on sheer impulse she stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips lightly across his cheek. Cap looked at her in surprise but didn't comment just smiled softly at her before heading upstairs to his own bed. Charlotte sighed and quietly slid into the room being careful not to wake her cousins or Roseanna and slid into bed. It seemed like she had barely begun to drift back into sleep when the creak of a floorboard drew her back to her senses. Opening her eyes, she froze in shock at the sight of Johnse creeping into the room, and laying down next to Roseanna. Charlotte glared at him,

"Go back to sleep," he said softly, Charlotte shook her head furiously,

"Get out you fool," she hissed, watching as he woke Roseanna. She glared at them both before sighing in frustration and sliding out of bed and leaving the room. She would not stay while her cousin destroyed what little honour Roseanna McCoy still had and his own to boot. She sighed and sat down in the chair she had fallen asleep in before and was surprised when a pair of warm hands wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She looked over her shoulder to see Cap he was shirtless again and had a thick blanket in his hands.

"Johnse went to Roseanna didn't he?" Cap said softly, anger in every line of his face. Charlotte nodded, pulling the blanket tighter round her shoulders and trying not to stare at his bare chest. Cap sighed, sitting down next to her feet on the floor. Charlotte slid down next to him and offered the blanket, feeling a little bad at the goose bumps peppering his skin. Cap pulled it absentminded around his shoulders, staring blankly into the smouldering coals of the fire. Charlotte sighed,

"He'll ruin her," she said softly, Cap looked at her, his blue eye questioning.

"Her Pa will throw her out for this, you wait and see if he don't," Charlotte continued, Cap nodded in agreement. Charlotte sighed, the warmth of his skin and the blanket making her sleepy again and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Cap wrapped the blanket around them tighter and leaned back on the chair.

"You know what your Ma said to me today?" Charlotte asked her head still on his shoulder. Cap looked down at her, curious,

"What?"

"When you were wrestling with Robert E. she said if she didn't know better she'd say you and I were married and he was our son. I just about fell over in shock," Charlotte said not looking at his face but she felt him shift.

"What's so shocking about it?" his voice was testy and Charlotte looked at his face and was stunned to see the slightest amount of hurt in it.

"Nothing I guess, she just surprised me was all," Charlotte said quietly and their eyes met. Charlotte could feel herself getting lost in his eyes again, the blue and the white drawing her in. Their faces were mere inches apart and Charlotte's heart pounded so loudly in her chest she felt sure Cap as going to hear it and laugh at her. He didn't however; instead he lowered his head and pressed his lips softly to hers. Charlotte tensed before returning the kiss, reaching up to touch his face gently with her hand. He pulled away to look at her and Charlotte's own surprise was echoed in his face. They stared at each other for a moment, before Cap pressed his lips gently to hers again. Charlotte melted into the kiss and when he pulled away again, he smiled at her and Charlotte smiled back. She couldn't believe she had never realised. Both she and Cap had been acting like they were together for so long that they had never actually thought about really getting together as they just assumed that what they had was all they were ever going to have. Now Charlotte understood what her Aunt had meant when she had said they looked at each other like a married couple. Sighing Cap leaned his head back on the chair, one arm securely wrapped around her waist. Charlotte closed her eyes, listening to his steady breathing as he fell asleep. She couldn't hear a sound through out the rest of the house. Her last thought before she went to sleep was how strange it was she had not realised and when she spied Johnse sneaking back through the house, how much of a fool her cousin was.

Charlotte woke in the morning back in her own bed and simply assumed Cap had carried her back there. Roseanna was asleep on the floor, and Charlotte shook her head at the girl before dressing and heading out to help her Aunt with breakfast. The little ones were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and Charlotte tried to restrain them a little by sending them outside until breakfast was ready. Johnse was instructed curtly by his Pa to take Roseanna home. Johnse looked almost pleadingly at his Ma before he disappeared in the girl's room to find the girl. Charlotte shook her head and then paused slightly at the sight of Cap coming down the stairs. Their eyes met and Charlotte fought the urge to blush at the thought of him kissing her last night. She became aware of her Aunt's eyes on them though and quickly returned to setting the table. Johnse came back through the living room, giving Lizzy an opportunity to shoot him a scathing glare before he disappeared outside with Roseanna trailing after him. Charlotte watched as they both rode away. Hopefully that would be the end of that, she thought to herself. She felt someone's eyes on her and looked up, Cap's eyes were following her as she moved around the room and again she had to struggle not to blush. She was grateful for the distraction when her Pa came in and she kissed him a quick good morning on the cheek.

Breakfast was short but delicious and Charlotte pointedly avoided looking up from her plate in the hopes of not raising her Aunt's suspicions. They cleared the table while the men disappeared outside to work.

"Charlotte something you wanna tell me," her Aunt Levicy said the minute they had the house to themselves while the children played. Charlotte looked at her feet; she should've known that she couldn't hide a thing from her Aunt.

"Yes umm… well maybe?" she tried, her Aunt raised her eyebrows and Charlotte blurted out,

"Cap and I kissed," her Aunt looked briefly surprised before she turned back to the dishes,

"Bout bloody time you two caught on," she said simply making Charlotte smile in relief, she had been worried that her Aunt would react badly or worse say they had done something wrong,

"Your not mad?" she asked just to be sure.

"Should I be?" her Aunt said, studying her closely and Charlotte shook her head. She spent the rest of the morning in a happy glow. All she had to do now was tell her Pa, she shuddered slightly at the thought. Her Pa was mighty protective of her and she doubted he would be happy about any boy a kissing on her but she knew he liked Cap so maybe it would be all right. Also with her Aunt's approval Charlotte felt sure things would be fine, eventually. What her Aunt wanted usually happened.

The door was flung open and Cap appeared supporting Johnse on his shoulder while Jim had his other side. Blood poured from a bullet wound on his side.

"Oh my Lord Jesus what happened!" her Aunt cried running forward to look at her son. Charlotte flew into action hunting up some tincture and bandages and handing them to her Aunt as she began to prod Johnse's wound while he sat on the table. She was surprised to see Roseanna McCoy and shot her a poisonous glare before following Cap and Jim outside when her Uncle Anse began to raise his voice a clear sign of danger.

"You know what happened?" Charlotte asked them, Cap shook his head as Jim said,

"Nope he just showed up with the McCoy girl and a bloody bullet hole in 'im," Charlotte nodded, she would bet all she owned that one of Roseanna's brothers had shot Johnse. She looked at Cap but his face was blank as he began to walk away. Charlotte paused glancing at Jim before she followed him. He walked down to the dock on the edge of the lake, a place where they had spent many happy summers day swimming when they were younger. It was a beautiful spot, Charlotte thought as she walked up next to Cap where he stood on the end of the dock.

" He coulda been killed the fool," Cap said staring out across the water, Charlotte sighed wrapping her arms around him offering they only comfort she could. Cap slowly wound his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"He wasn't though," she offered and Cap shook his head.

"Bloody lucky was all," he said, Charlotte nodded knowing he was right. She felt the need to share what her Aunt had said,

"Your Ma knows," Cap looked at her raising his eyebrows,

"Knows what?" he asked, clearly not understanding the conversation jump. Charlotte merely raised her eyebrows giving him a meaningful look and his face cleared.

"Oh, well I told your Pa," he said, Charlotte looked at him in shock.

"What did he say?" she said, her heart beating faster and her arms tightening around Cap anxiously. He just laughed, a low rumbling sound that made Charlotte smile,

"He said it was about bloody time," Charlotte shook her head in disbelief while Cap laughed.

"That's what your Ma said," she grumbled and Cap stopped laughing to look at her, there was a tenderness in his gaze that made Charlotte feel very self-conscious and she lowered her eyes, a blush staining her cheeks the colour of roses.

"Seems like everyone knew cept us," Cap commented with a grin and Charlotte laughed.

"Seems like," she said softly and he kissed her gently, making her feel slightly giddy. He pulled away and offered his arm and they made their way back up to the house, arm in arm.


End file.
